


Don't Leave Me

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: The World of One Yoosung Kim and Saeran Choi [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, little bit of restraining going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: From a prompt on TumblrSaeran is plagued with nightmares and Yoosung tries to help him through them as they come. Tonight is no different, even if the nightmare is worse.





	

The peaceful ambience of the dark room was broken by a long whine followed by some thrashing, one of Saeran’s stray limbs coming down fairly hard on Yoosung’s chest. The blonde man woke with a start, sitting up sleepily and squinting at the fluff of red hair he was able to see poking out from under the blanket his love had burrowed under. He wasn’t a stranger to being woken by Saeran’s nightmares, but something in his gut told him this was different than normal. Frowning, he reached out, gently feeling around the blanket to try to find a shoulder to shake to help bring Saeran around but was rebuffed immediately with an unfriendly shove.

 _Oh, it’s one of those dreams,_ he thought warily, bracing himself before he rolled over to be completely on top of Saeran, pushing him as kindly as possible so that he was laying on his back with Yoosung straddling him, pinning his arms in place. He didn’t like to do this but he had learned early on that whenever these types of nightmares plagued Saeran he needed to break him out of it as soon as possible, otherwise it would lead to violence. Even if left completely alone, the mere movement of Yoosung slipping out of bed would trigger him and he’d jump out of bed, eyes unseeing as he relieved something in his past, casting Yoosung as the perpetrator.

Saeran had tried to leave after a few of those incidents, claiming he was more of a danger than anything else to Yoosung. Yoosung never once let him get away; he understood that it would take a long time for him to heal completely, if he ever could. He had turned his compassion and kindness to the one he loved and he wasn’t about to let him run over something he couldn’t control.

This had forced Yoosung to become more confrontation of the problem, however. He also couldn’t just allow it to happen, knowing that he was not the stronger of the two. So, after some deliberation, he had started acting immediately by pinning Saeran down and forcing him awake.

“Saeran,” he hissed, leaning down so that their foreheads were touching. “You need to wake up. Please. Wake up.” There was no response other than the resistance against his grip increasing. He started pressing kisses along his face, whispering how much he loved and supported him as he went. Some people might think that shaking him awake would be better - and it most likely would be more effective - but Yoosung believed that there was a good chance it would make things worse. Waking someone from reliving a traumatic event in a dream through actions that could be taken as violent just didn’t set well with him. Thus he always chose to use more calm and loving actions.

“I love you, Saeran. Wake up. You’re not there, you’re here with me. This is our bed, in our bedroom, in our house.” He brushed his lips gently against Saeran’s, feeling the man shudder beneath him and start to relax. _There we go._ “No one is hurting you. You’re safe, I promise you. Come back to me, please.”

The fight left him all at once and he went limp, causing Yoosung to tentatively release his grip on Saeran’s wrists. Placing one final kiss on his lips, Yoosung sat back, patiently waiting as Saeran started to stir, a string of mumbled words pouring from his mouth before his eyes flew open, searching desperately in the darkness until they landed on Yoosung.

He sat up in a flash, arms wrapping around Yoosung’s chest and pulling him tight against him, head buried in the shorter man’s shoulder. “Yoosung,” he breathed, voice still slightly hoarse from sleep. “Don’t leave me. Please. Don’t ever leave me.”

Yoosung felt his heart break a little at the pleading tone, knowing that was one of Saeran’s biggest fears. Tucking two fingers under Saeran’s chin, he gently brought his face up, smiling lovingly into the mint eyes before him. “I won’t leave you. I love you too much.”

Hope welled up in Saeran’s eyes as he gazed back at Yoosung, a ghost of a smile flickering across a face that had seen too much for his young age. “You promise?” he whispered, not knowing if he could take it if another person he loved and trusted left him.

Yoosung gave him another kiss, smiling against his lips when he replied, “I promise.”

* * *

 

> [ _**One Line Prompts** _ ](http://starlinghawke.tumblr.com/post/154097298451/one-line-prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
